In Your House 22: Over the Edge
Over the Edge: In Your House was the first annual Over the Edge professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place at the Wisconsin Center Arena in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It was also the twenty-second pay-per-view event in the In Your House series. The main event was a WWF Championship match between Steve Austin and Dude Love, which Austin won after overcoming bias officiating from Vince McMahon. The main match on the undercard was a Six-man tag team match between D-Generation X members Triple H, Billy Gunn, and Road Dogg against The Nation members Owen Hart, Kama Mustafa, and D'Lo Brown, which The Nation won after Hart delivered a Pedigree on Triple H onto one of the WWF Tag Team Championship belts. Background On the April 13, 1998 episode of Raw, Mick Foley appeared under his Dude Love gimmick, where he interfered in a WWF Championship match between Vince McMahon, the WWF Chairman, and the champion Steve Austin. Love tried to cut a promo, asking Austin and McMahon to just "get along", but McMahon responded by pushing Love down. Love then applied the Mandible claw on McMahon, which led to McMahon fleeing the ring. Austin then attacked Love, but Love used the Mandible Claw on Austin as well, sparking the beginning of a feud between Austin and Love. The following week on Raw, McMahon appeared on Love's new interview segment, the Love Shack, and announced that Love would face Austin at Unforgiven: In Your House. Love wrestled Steve Blackman in a match, where Love won after the ring bell was rung for unknown reasons. After the match, McMahon and Love sparred until McMahon fled the ring, which allowed Austin to come down to the ring to attack Love. At In Your House:Unforgiven, Austin attacked McMahon at ringside with a steel chair and then delivered a Stone Cold Stunner on Love. The referee of the match was knocked out, which led Austin to count his own pin; however, McMahon then informed ringside announcer Howard Finkel, that Austin was disqualified for attacking McMahon, who was the WWF Chairman. Due to WWF rules, Love did not win the WWF Championship, and Austin retained the title. The feud continued on the May 4 episode of RAW, where McMahon booked a match between Love and Terry Funk, in an attempt to affect him psychologically as Love and Funk were best friends, where Love defeated Funk. After the match, Love formed an alliance with McMahon, after McMahon approved of Love defeating Funk. The following week on Raw, McMahon announced a WWF Championship match at Over the Edge between Love and Austin with a special guest timekeeper, Gerald Brisco, a special guest ring announcer, Pat Patterson, and a special guest referee, McMahon himself. On the May 18, 1998 episode of Raw, Love defeated Dustin Runnels, the former Goldust, in a number one contender's match, to ensure his main event championship match at Over the Edge. On the May 11 episode of Raw, D-Generation X (DX) attempted to cut a promo, but was interrupted by Owen Hart, with The Nation, who said that he was here "to kick some ass", which began the rivalry between DX and The Nation. Later that night, Triple H defeated Hart, while DX and The Nation interfered in the main event tag team match, in which all members of both stables brawled until the end of the show. The following week on Raw, DX cut a promo that insulted The Nation, which led to The Nation and DX brawling until WWF officials broke up the fight. After the brawl was settled, DX members Road Dogg and Billy Gunn defeated The Rock and D'Lo Brown of The Nation in a tag team match, further enhancing their feud. On the final episode of Raw before Over the Edge, The Rock, a member of The Nation, and DX member Triple H fought to a double countout. On February 2 Vader challenged Kane to a match at No Way Out of Texas: In Your House, where Kane defeated Vader by pinfall, in the process injuring Vader. Vader's injury sidelined where he defeated Barry Windham. The following week on Raw, Vader attacked Kane during a tag team battle royal. On the final Raw episode leading to Over the Edge, Vader then lured Kane into a loser loses mask match, that was made official for Over the Edge. Later that night, Kane attacked Vader after his match, which led to both wrestlers brawling until Kane fled the ring. Results ; ; *L.O.D. 2000 (Hawk & Animal) (w/ Sunny & Droz) defeated D.O.A. (Skull & 8-Ball) (w/ Chainz) (9:56) *Jeff Jarrett (w/ Tennessee Lee) defeated Steve Blackman (10:18) *Marc Mero defeated Sable (00:21) *Kaientai (Dick Togo, Men's Teioh & Sho Funaki) defeated Taka Michinoku & Justin Bradshaw (9:54) *The Rock © defeated Faarooq to retain the WWF Intercontinental Championship (5:02) *Kane (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Vader (7:20) *The Nation (Owen Hart, Kama Mustafa, and D'Lo Brown) (w/ Mark Henry) defeated D-Generation X (Triple H, Billy Gunn, and Road Dogg) (w/ Chyna and X-Pac) (18:33) *Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Dude Love in a No Disqualification match for the WWF Championship, with Vince McMahon as special guest referee (22:28) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *In Your House DVD Release * Over the Edge 1998 On DVD External links * on WWE Network * Over the Edge at CAGEMATCH.net * Over the Edge at Online World of Wrestling Category:In Your House Category:1998 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events